seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Seddie Facts
Seddie Facts '''are moments from the show that are repeated over and over throughout the series and seem to imply Seddie will happen in the future. Seddie Facts *Sam has a common trait among those who show a false bravado with her strong tomboy image: suffering from and masking deep insecurities. For his part, Freddie would fall under the category of having the "'Sk8er Boi' syndrome" if he dated Sam after constantly being rejected by Carly (dating someone "classy", but after she breaks up with him, he finds a diamond in the rough; someone who is far from perfect, but makes him happy) *Sam and Freddie always use the word "chiz." It's rare for anyone else to use this term, even Carly. *Although she makes fun of Freddie for his love of technology, Sam seems to also be somewhat tech savvy. *On two occasions Freddie shows his interest in MMA fighting, something Sam is really into (iLook Alike and iFight Shelby Marx). *Sam and Freddie both wear Penny T's that refer to something the other likes (Freddie wearing "Special Ham") or said (Sam wearing "Church Pants"). *In some of the early days it was called '''Fam (F'/reddie + S/'am). *Sam calls Freddie a "Momma's boy." Let's see, who do we know who refers to herself as "Momma"? *Freddie used to run from Sam in fear of getting wrestled by her. In later episodes he is more defensive and doesn't run in fear, implying he wants her to wrestle him - which some fans think is showing he likes to be touched by Sam. *Some shippers think that Sam also seems to enjoy touching Freddie a lot. (Licking his ear, carrying him over her shoulder, constantly punching him, etc.) *In most website videos, Carly does not appear. In fact, Carly only appears on the website in videos shown in the iCarly episodes. This is a possibility that Freddie and Sam are getting closer through the website, and Carly knows that they like each other, or, they make the videos when she is not there, so she will not question their time spent together. Also, Spencer is in these videos, implying that he also may be a Seddie shipper. *Some say Spencer is a secret Seddie shipper, and perhaps he is. Many times he leaves Sam and Freddie alone (iFix A Popstar and iMeet Fred). He makes many comments about their various interactions, some is very Seddie-ish. Also, Spencer is in most website videos with Sam and Freddie. *Throughout the show, Freddie and Sam are shown glancing at each other in a flirty sort of way, or smiling at each other when Carly is talking. *They often stand very close to each other. Whenever Freddie gets close to Carly, she tells him to stand a step back, but when he and Sam stand close to each other, Sam doesn't seem to mind at all. *Spencer's banjo is present right after Seddie moments. For example, in iRocked The Vote, after Sam and Freddie almost hug, Spencer shows up with his banjo. The same thing happens again in iThink They Kissed when asked by Carly what they thought of the kiss. *It is unknown why Sam doesn't want Carly and Freddie to be together. Perhaps she wants him to like someone else? *Many times when Sam and Freddie argue, the people around them smile, almost like they know there's something more to them (iNevel, iSpeed Date, etc.) *Sam's nicknames for Freddie can also be seen as "pet names". *Sam and Freddie often finish each other's sentences, almost like they know what the other is going to say. *Once in awhile, they say the same thing at the same time. (iLook Alike, iHave My Principals,and iCook) *In iThink They Kissed, when Freddie and Carly fight, Freddie pins down Carly and says he got stronger "the same time the voice got lower." But whenever Sam pushes Freddie around, he doesn't seem to fight her off. Perhaps he is actually stronger than Sam but likes to be pushed around by her. Official Seddie Song *The official Seddie song is Running Away by AM . It's the official Seddie song because it was played during the Seddie kiss in iKiss. *Note: Some say that the song Call Me is considered to be a Seddie song since it was played in one of the promos of iOMG . Official Seddie Colour * The official Seddie colour is purple due to the fact that often, during almost all Seddie moments, Sam and Freddie are wearing red and blue, which can be combined to make purple. For instance, Freddie's backpack is blue and Sam's is red. This was inspired from a line in iMust Have Locker 239. Spencer and Carly's art teacher, Ms. Fielder had just gotten into a paint fight and Spencer had blue paint on his lips while she had red. Spencer asked, "Do you want to make purple?" and they kissed. During Sam's and Freddie's first kiss, they also wore blue and pink (which is a lighter shade of red) which makes the seddie colour purple. This was seen in iOMG kiss as well in which Sam revealed that she's in love with Freddie. 'Seddie Number' *The Seddie number is considered to be 8. Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss was 8 seconds long, as well as their hug in iGo to Japan. *Another Seddie number is possibly 239, because that's the number of the locker they shared in iMust Have Locker 239 (also it does somewhat have a connection to the number 8 as 9-3+2=8). Seddie Random Spanish *Very often throughout the series Freddie speaks random Spanish. It should be noted that Sam will sometimes also speak Spanish, usually during the iCarly webshow. Examples include "cuatro" (iFight Shelby Marx), and "Me llamo Samo!" (iDate A Bad Boy). It should also be noted that one of Sam's nicknames for Freddie is "Fredalupe", which is a combination of his name and "lupe", which is the termination of the hispanic name 'Guadalupe' (iEnrage Gibby). In iHave my Principals, Sam and Freddie both used the word "Arriba!" as a form of expressing happiness; Sam said it after Principal Franklin wished his daughter Happy Birthday, and Freddie used it after superintendent Gorman reinstated Ted Franklin as Ridgeway's Principal. In iGot a Hot Room, it is shown that Sam can speak Italian. When Carly asks about this, Sam responds by saying her mom ''really ''likes Italian dudes. Also, in the episode iSpeed Date, Sam calls Freddie "Fredamame Benson." In Spanish, 'amame' means 'Love me'. Category:Seddie